Lost City
|release = 32 levels · Fully released on June 30, 2015 |zombies = }} :For the Chinese version, see Lost City (Chinese version). |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City is the 5th world (8th world released chronologically) in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released along with the 3.6.1 and 3.7.1 updates. This world was first revealed with the official trailer released on May 22, 2015.Official trailer for Lost City Part 1 Next Tuesday the sneak peek Piñata Parties had begun, showcasing the Lava Guava, the gem premium plant for Part 1, and the developer diary was released on May 28, 2015, the same day of the soft release. The official update of Part 1 was released on June 2, 2015. After three weeks, Lost City Part 2 trailer was released on June 21, 2015, along with the developer diary two days later, on June 23, 2015, on the same day as the teaser parties and the release of Toadstool, the premium plant released alongside the second part of this world. Another 2 days later, Part 2 was soft released for Android devices. Next Tuesday on June 30, 2015, the official update was released. The timeline of this world has yet to be revealed; it appears to be set in early Mesoamerica, but also taking place during the Victorian Era, since the zombies come from a more modern era of exploration, sporting Victorian clothing and more modern inventions such as planes. The city seems to have been decaying for a long time. This is likely a reference to the Indiana Jones franchise, where the titular character travels to ancient cities, often with traps to protect their treasures, all of which takes place during Hitler's period. This world is based on the lost world of Maya. The Lost City here is based on an ancient city found in a rainforest in Guatemala. The temple, which is in this world's icon, is a form of a Tikal Temple. The main gimmick of this world is the Gold Tiles. When a plant is placed on a Gold Tile, it will immediately give the player 50 sun, and then produce another 50 sun every 20 seconds until eaten, crushed, or moved by the zombies. Replanting a plant on a Gold Tile generates initial sun. Nothing special happens when the player uses Plant Food on a plant located on a Gold Tile. Audio Game description Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Order of events The player can gain access to Lost City by using a World Key. After beating Day 15, the player finds a map which leads to one of the lost temples. The player survives waves of Porter Gargantuars on Day 16. On Day 32, Dr. Zomboss tells the player to not usurp his discovery of Lost City, and he and his zombies already report their findings to the Eminent Journal Of Missing and Mislaid. After defeating Zombot Aerostatic Gondola, Crazy Dave complains that after all those discoveries he hasn't found his taco yet, while Penny comforted him and ensured that the search will continue. Levels Difficulty Lost City is a somewhat hard world. It contains fourteen somewhat hard-hard days, 8, 12, 13, 16, 18, 19, 20, 23, 24, 26, 27, 29, 31, 32, and one very hard day, 30. However, there are many easy and medium levels. Still, it is slightly harder than the previous world, Frostbite Caves. *Easiest level: Lost City - Day 1 or Lost City - Day 22 *Hardest level: Lost City - Day 30 Main levels Brain Busters Related achievements Gallery Walkthrough :See Lost City/Walkthrough. Trivia *The post the construction Imps are on seems to have the head of a Snapdragon. *EA's official website uses "Lost City of Gold" as the name of this world.An EA blog about Lost City Part 1 **Penny called it "The Fabled Lost City." *Dr. Zomboss talks normally in this world, hinting that this world may be set prehistorically, near modern times, or in the future. **This, however, contrasts the zombies' looks. *The music for Lost City's Ultimate Battle theme uses the beginning of the Wild West Ultimate Battle theme and has some of the Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves in the ending. **The Brainiac Maniac theme uses some of the music from the Dark Ages version in the beginning. *Lost City's Ultimate Battle and Brainiac Maniac use an orchestra and vibraphones in the beginning and end with an acoustic guitar. *The instrument used to represent Lost City in Modern Day's themes is the Bassoon. *A level with the same name and the same theme exists in the 1996 game Crash Bandicoot.The lost city (Crash Bandicoot level) page in Bandipedia, the Crash Bandicoot wiki *This world is similar to Merlock's Temple from the Disney Game Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers. *The music that plays on basic levels contains a few areas of silence compared to other worlds' main themes. *An area in Zuma's Revenge!, another PopCap game, is also called Lost City. *In the Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! and the Beghouled Beyond event, a night version of Lost City is present. *Before the 5.2.1 update, there was a portal underneath the Gargantuar and Zomboss podiums. *Before the 5.3.1 version, it was the eighth world on the world map order. *This is the third world that has beneficial gimmicks, with the first being Wild West, and the second being Far Future. *At the bottom left corner of the lawn, one can see a statue of Crazy Dave's head. *This is one of the few worlds not to feature a Brickhead Zombie variant. References ru:Затерянный Город What is your favorite plant in Lost City? Red Stinger A.K.E.E. Endurian Stallia Gold Leaf Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas